Someone has to do it
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Steve x female Danni (OC))
1. Chapter 1

Someone has to do it

By

Landon Richardson and TiaRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and Rosie Lange and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **So here's a new story!**

 **The reason why there are so many new stories and updates recently is because I've been going through my computer's hard drive and beginning to upload all the stories which are just sitting there gathering dust. It does mean that there are a lot of different sagas and you might have to look at my profile to see which story fits in with what saga.**

 **This story fits into the 'What could have been' saga and is written with the extremely talented TiaRose. If you haven't done so already than you should definitely check out her work!**

 **This story is pretty much written, it just needs some editing. Any mistakes made are my own and not TiaRose's so I apologise in advance for that. I also apologise if I use the English terms for words instead of the American, sometimes it's hard to remember to do that especially when my own mind is telling me that I've done it right.**

 **This one is slightly different to the others, I'm so used to writing Danni looking after everyone else that I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Danni was the one who was being looked after for once.**

 **Anyway I don't think there is anything more to say except that we hope you enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Part of the Danni world saga – female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams looked around her at the crime scene, her grey eyes sharp as she took every small detail in, absently wrapping her arms around herself**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out.**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

Question to my readers

 **I have a saga which I've written which features both a male Danny Williams and a female one (She has a different surname) would anyone want to read it if I put it up?**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams looked around her at the crime scene, her grey eyes sharp as she took every small detail in, absently wrapping her arms around herself. She felt exhausted, the kind of exhaustion which had made it difficult for her to get out of bed that morning, putting one foot in front of the other had been equally difficult. She had the bad feelings from her symptoms that she was in the beginning of the same flu which Grace had suffered from over the weekend.

She had known there was a chance that she could catch it when she had cancelled all her plans and spent the weekend looking after her daughter but it had been a sacrifice she had been willing to make, Grace needed her and that had been it in her eyes.

All she needed was some more sleep and maybe an extremely large mug of coffee to be able to stay on her feet, that and for a member of her team to turn up at the crime scene so she wasn't the only member of 50 there. She didn't mind that she was the first one there but everyone knew who she was so having several people approaching her all at once trying to make their reports to her wasn't helping her.

"Guys" she said softly, holding her hand up to the four CSU agents, a tired smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I know you all want to report in but give me a second okay, I've got to speak to the medical examiner first. I'll come and find you all when I'm finished" She promised them, waiting for them to nod before she turned and headed over to the dead body sprawled inelegantly on the floor, her gaze flickering down to the man for a moment before her gaze came up focusing on the red head who was making a note on a pad of paper. Danni smiled, Rosie Lange was one of the new Medical Examiners which the Governor had insisted on hiring, stating that they couldn't rely on only one medical examiner for their cases. Danni hadn't minded, Rosie was a year older than she was, friendly and talkative and always up for a quick drink if she wasn't working. The fact that she came from New York came them another bonding point with each other, a connection to home which Danni hadn't realised that she had missed until Rosie arrived.

"Hey Rosie" She commented, stopping next to her. "What do we have this time other than the usual dead body?"

Rosie looked up at the sound of her voice, large pale blue eyes searching Danni's face for a moment, a slight frown marring her forehead before she looked down again.

"You don't look too good Danni girl, are you okay?" Rosie asked, an undertone of concern to her voice.

"Yeah I know" Danni said with a sigh, running her hand over the top of her hair. "My daughter had the flu over the weekend and I spent the whole time looking after her, I think it's safe to say that I've caught it. Don't worry though, I won't breathe on you and affect you with it." She promised.

Rosie winced in sympathy, climbing to her feet and waved her hand towards the body.

"Well this guy, just like us, doesn't have the luxury of staying at home sick though I'm pretty sure that he was feeling as rough as you are right now. Saying that though it's not what killed him. He's got a gunshot wound to both the heart and the head, considering the gunshot residual on the surrounding skin I'm pretty sure the murder weapon was placed right against the skin. I'm not sure which shot was fired but I might be able to tell when I'm back at the morgue."

Danni nodded before he looked at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"How exactly did you know he was sick? He doesn't look it" She commented "He looks remarkably healthy minus the hole in his head and chest."

"He was holding a cough drop in his hand, half out of the wrapper, I'm assuming that he was half way through unwrapping it when her murderer struck." Rosie answered.

Danni breathed out, shaking her head as she lowered herself slowly to the ground, ignoring with difficulty the way the world tilted around her. She felt cold and shivery though she was pretty sure from the way everyone else was dressed that it was just her who felt that way. It had taken her a while to locate the blazer she had from her days back in New Jersey but she was thankful to have that and her jumper which she had found hanging up in her wardrobe. She dropped her handbag beside her and glanced up, opening her mouth to speak before she closed it, taking the adhesive gloves which Rosie was holding out to her.

"Thanks" She murmured pulling them on, her gaze roaming over the body. "May I?" She asked waving her hand at it.

"Be my guest Danni girl" Rosie replied turning her attention back to her notes. Danni nodded, searching through the pockets to see what he had in there. She pulled a wallet out of his trouser pocket and flipped it open, looking through the cards until she found his driver's licence. She glanced quickly at the picture and the face before she spoke.

"Looks like we've got a positive ID. Rosie meet Alfie Meyers, a thirty four year old man originally from Chicago, looking at the way he's dressed I'm going to guess that he's a tourist." She stated, unable to stop the shiver that went through her.

"Seriously Danni girl where the hell is the rest of your team, McGarrett is normally like your oversized shadow and yet when you actually need him he's not here. You need to be at home in bed, resting rather than being here running an active crime scene by yourself while the rest of your team are off sleeping somewhere. I can feel the heat coming off of you from here" Rosie stated with a frown, looking around her as though she was trying to spot a member of Danni's team.

"Heat?" Danni said in disbelief. "How can you feel heat when I'm freezing?" She demanded with a shake of her head. "I might want to be in bed but it's not happening, we're stretched thin today with two cases, one of which is for the Governor, the others will be here as soon as they can but until then I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She commented.

"Okay, okay" Rosie said holding up her hand. "But as soon as shadow boy arrives I'm going to tell him that it's my medical opinion that you should be in bed" She stated, Danni smiled at her friend, changing the subject back to work.

"Any chance you can give me a time of death for Mr Meyers?" She asked resuming her search of the man's pockets to see whether there was anything in them which might explain what he was doing on that part of the island where most tourist seemed to skip by.

"Based on the liver temperature I took when I arrived and the way his body is going into rigour mortis I'd estimate between two and three AM. He's been gone from the land of the living for at least eight hours now." She answered before she looked passed Danni. "Hey, it looks like the rest of your team has just arrived which means that you can go home now" Rosie stated brightly, smiling at the pale blond opposite her, trying to hide the concern for her friend behind it. Danni really didn't look good.

Danni breathed a sigh of relief, turning just as Kono Kalakaua ran up to her, dark eyes scanning round for a moment before the gaze focused on Danni as she looked up at her.

"Hey Danni, sorry I took so long to get there." She said.

"That's fine" Danni said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What happened to the corruption case? You can't have finished it already"

"FBI got involved and yanked the case from us which was a relief to be honest because that case is a mess, it would have taken a week to get through it all and that was just the reports. The Governor was pissed but there was nothing he could do about it thankfully. What have we here, Steve said it was murder?" Kono asked, her face changing as she looked properly at Danni for the first time. "Err, should you even be here Danni? Don't take this the wrong way hon but you're not looking too good. Are you sick or something?" She demanded.

"You make me feel so much better first thing on a Monday morning Kono" Danni remarked dryly, placing her palm against the floor and pushing herself back into a standing position. She stumbled slightly as the world tilted, reaching out and using Kono's shoulders to steady herself before she forced herself to let go and stand up straight ignoring the twin concern looks Kono and Rosie shot her. "Definite murder here, it looks like the guy was executed with a bullet to the heart and head, someone really wanted to make sure that this guy was dead."

"We got an ID on him?" Kono asked, crossing her arms though Danni noticed that she shifted so she was standing closer to Danni than normal though whether it was so she could catch her or whether it was for Danni to grab on to her she wasn't sure, either way she was surprisingly thankful for the subtle movement though she ignored it, focusing on Kono's question.

"I found his driver's licence in his pocket earlier. The guy's name is Alfie Meyer, thirty four year old from Chicago."

"Probably on holiday" Kono said causing Danni to smile.

"Exactly what I said" She agreed. "Rosie places his time of death at about two to three this morning, it's a pretty secluded spot here so it's no surprised that it took a while for the body to be found."

"Who did find it?" Kono asked.

"Gary Russell and Vivienne Abbot, they apparently come jogging here twice a week before work, they stumbled across the body at seven this morning."

"They literally stumbled over it" Rosie piped up. "Apparently the guy took a tumble over our dead guy"

"Well if that's not enough to put someone off jogging then I don't know what is" Kono remarked, wrinkling her nose up. Danni smiled, looking round at the others as they fanned out, getting a feel for the layout of their crime scene, something which she was happy to see, especially since Steve was doing it as well. Her eyes landed on his tall frame, watching him for a moment as he spoke to the uniformed officers who had been first on the scene.

"I'm going to go and check in with the CSU boys, they had something they wanted to tell me earlier on. Rosie, I'll see you later. Kono stay with her for the time being" Danni ordered, reaching out and gripping Kono's slim shoulder squeezing down on the muscle before she let go and moved away, heading over to the first of the CSU men who had approached her earlier.

She was so intent on her task of putting one foot in front of the other, she failed to notice Steve's frown as he watched her moving, his eyes picking up instantly in her unsteadiness and the fact that her usual fair skin was white even while her cheeks were rosy pink.

Steve thanked the officers for their information and made his way across the crime scene to where Kono and Rosie were, stopping next to the Rookie and speaking.

"What's wrong with Danni?" He demanded, his gaze still trained on his partner before they flickered down to Kono when she sighed and spoke.

"She's caught that bug that Gracie had over the weekend. You might have a battle on your hands but you need to send her home Steve, she needs to be in bed right now, not here" Kono stated waving her hand at the crowded crime scene. Steve winced remembering Danni telling him over the phone how poorly Grace had been.

"Okay" He said slowly. "Leave it to me and I'll deal with her" He .nodded at them both before he headed over to Danni. He could see her talking to CSU, nodding at whatever they were saying to her with her pained smile on her face, the same smile she always wore when she was hurting and didn't want anyone else to know about it. He stopped next to her, placing his hand against her lower back and spoke. "Guys, Chin is taking CSU reports today so if you've got anything you need to say about the scene then he's the one you need to inform, not Danni today" Steve told them, nodding his head to Chin who was in the middle of talking to Kale Mead who was one of the senior CSU agents on site. A serious look on both their faces at whatever it was they were talking about.

Steve waited for the two Agents to leave before he turned his attention to Danni who had tilted her head up and was looking at him, clearly waiting for him to say something to her.

"Look Danno" He said softly, his thumb stroking the material of her blazer. "We've got this okay? I know you want to be here to help but we both know that it's only a small part right now that does. Your body is pretty much telling us all that you need to be in bed resting right now, not working a crime scene. The last thing I want is for you to collapse and have to take more time off. We both know that within a day you'd be climbing the walls. I haven't forgotten the lecture you gave me the one time I did that." He said, a smile coming to his face when he saw her suddenly smile at the memory before it melted away as she sighed.

"I thought it was one of my better lectures" Danni said reaching up and rubbing her arm before she sighed. "I guess you're right on this one occasion, it be better for me to go home as long as you're sure you don't mind but you best not call me for at least twenty four hours."

"I'll make sure of it" He promised, she nodded at him, looking away from him as she glanced round the scene again, her eyes lingering on their colleagues before she looked back at him, smiled softly and turned walking towards her car, her movement still slow and unsteady. He watched her, making sure she got to it safely before he reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out his mobile, pressing down on the number three button. He waited a second before a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey boss, what can I do for you?" Toast asked, Steve could hear the faint sound of the kettle boiling meaning that Toast was no doubt getting the drinks for the internal team who they had left at the office.

"Toast, I need you to take Danni off of the call rota for the next twenty four hours"

"Why?" Toast demanded instantly, an undercurrent of concern coming to his voice. "Is she okay? Why would we take her off the rota?" He went on to say, his words rushing together.

"She's got the flu Toast, the same one that you had a few weeks ago, I've sent her home to rest, once she actually does it she'll be fine."

"Okay then" Toast said still sounding concerned. "I'll get her taken off of our list for the next twenty four hours, no one will bother her and if they do then I'll kick their asses myself" He told him fiercely, the tone making him laugh.

"Good, thanks Toast" He said, hanging up the phone, his gaze flickering back to Danni before he turned and headed to the others.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone has to do it

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Ryan Moore and Duncan Taylor anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you**

 **This story fits into the 'What could have been' saga and is written with the extremely talented TealRose. If you haven't done so already than you should definitely check out her work!**

 **This story is pretty much written, it just needs some editing. Any mistakes made are my own and not TealRose's so I apologise in advance for that. I also apologise if I use the English terms for words instead of the American, sometimes it's hard to remember to do that especially when my own mind is telling me that I've done it right.**

 **This one is slightly different to the others, I'm so used to writing Danni looking after everyone else that I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Danni was the one who was being looked after for once.**

 **Anyway I don't think there is anything more to say except that we hope you enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Part of the Danni world saga – female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni opened the car door slowly, climbing behind the wheel and shut it softly behind her**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out.**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danni opened the car door slowly, climbing behind the wheel and shut it softly behind her. She breathed in deeply before she turned the engine on, waving goodbye to Chin and Jack who were nearby as she reversed out of her parking space away and moved away from the scene. She drove slowly towards her home, counting the minutes until she saw her house. Pulling into the drive way, she climbed out and hesitated for a moment, leaning the palms of her hands against the top of the car focusing on her breathing as she gathered herself together before she forced herself to straighten and headed towards the front door. A front door she managed to open after two attempts.

Sighing, she walked into her home, closing the door behind her and leaned against it, her limbs already feeling heavy as her head swam. Shaking it off, she went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before she headed through to her bedroom, stripped off her work clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and a matching vest top which she had worn to bed the previous night before she collapsed onto the mattress with a thankful groan.

All she needed was some sleep.

Two hours later, she was out of the bed, hanging over the toilet in her bathroom as she vomited, thankful that she was at least at home for this. The last thing she would want was anyone from her job seeing her like this. She wearily rested her cheek against the toilet seat, hugging the stem of it. She needed her phone so she could text Amy to ask her to get Grace for her from school before she remembered that Grace would be picked up by Duncan today so he could have her today and tomorrow since he hadn't been able to have the small girl when she had the flu.

She almost sighed in relief knowing that Grace wouldn't be here to witness this. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be worried over her and trying to look after her, she would probably only catch it again from Danni and then they would be caught in a vicious cycle.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there trying to find the energy to move herself back into the bedroom where her bed was waiting for her before she heard the sound of the doorbell going. She wanted to ignore it but instead she forced herself to her feet, resting her hand against the cool wall and began moving slowly towards the front door, glaring at the door when the bell went again, telling her that she was not going to get any peace. She breathed out shakily as she turned the alarm off and opened the door slightly, peering out through the small gap.

She blinked, staring at Ryan Moore in surprise before she dropped her eyes to see that he was holding a container of something in his hands. She dragged her eyes up and gave him a glare.

"I don't know why you're here but now is really not the best time Ry, I'm not in the mood to be a hostess right now." She told him, her voice coming out raspy. She glared fiercely at him when she saw him wince at the sound. "All I want to do is go to sleep and just be miserable about myself right now okay?" She said.

Ryan held out a container towards her as though it was a peace offering.

"I brought you my mum's all fire remedy for the flu, she always made it for us when we were ill and it always worked. I figured that the last thing you're going to want to do is cook and you have to eat so…" His voice trailed off as he lifted it again attracting her attention to it. Her eyes flickered up for a moment, meeting his blue eyes before she sighed, reaching out and taking the container from him, the weight light in her hand

"I appreciate it Ryan but there was no need for it, I'm hardly on death's door not to mention the fact that I am a mother myself, I know exactly what to…" She stopped, realising that she was acting like a bitch to someone she considered one of her closest friends who had clearly gone to the effort of getting this. It was cold in her hand so she would hazard a guess that he had it in freezer before this probably for himself. She sighed. "I'm sorry Ryan, I'm not quite at my best right now, I shouldn't take the fact that I feel like shit warmed up and take it out on you."

"Its fine Jersey, I understand and there's no need to worry, I'm head of CSU remember? I've heard a lot worse thrown my way than just that." He answered, sticking his now empty hands into his pockets as he rocked to and fro on his feet making a mental note not to make the same mistake of coming over to soon when she was sick unless he wanted his head bitten off.

She gave him a faint smile, shuffling back and waving him into the hallway.

"You might as well come in now that you're here unless you've got to run off to a crime scene." She said, watching as he glanced down at his watch with a considering look before he shrugged.

"I got a spare ten for you Jersey" He said with a smile of his own as he stepped in. Danni glanced out but her normally sharp instincts were dulled enough from the flu that she didn't notice Steve's familiar blue truck parked across the street or him in the driver's seat watching with a shocked look that was slowly morphing into a pissed off one.

She closed the door and moved towards the kitchen, casting a longing look back at her bedroom. Blinking she looked towards Ryan when she felt him grab her elbow and begin steering her towards the living room.

"What are…" she began to ask, stopping when he hushed her, gently guiding her to the sofa and pushing her down onto it before he took the box of his mum's cooking from her.

"Stay here for a moment while I go and put this away from you. No offence Jersey but I don't think you should be walking around right now, you might fall down if you try." He told her before he turned and disappeared out of the room.

She sighed shakily, curling into a ball on the sofa, staring at the fireplace until she heard Ryan re-enter the room. She tilted her head, watching as he placed down a water next to her and a few dry crackers.

"I know that eating is probably the last thing which you want to do right now but you've got to eat something Danni to try and keep your strength up as well. I brought you some water as well for you to sip on as well. Have you managed to keep anything down so far?" He asked, a wave of pity coming over him when she shook her head, fixing him with a look of misery which told him that she was suffering. "I figured as much, but let's give it a go hey." He stated, sitting next to her and pulling her up so she could rest against him before he picked up the plate and offered it to her.

* * *

Outside, Steve took out his cell phone and brought up a fresh message, typing out something before rereading it to himself with a satisfied nod before he went through his contacts stopping on Ryan's cell number which was plugged into his phone in case of an emergency.

He was not going to allow Ryan to take care of Danni when he was more than capable of doing it himself.

He pressed send knowing that Ryan would read it and see the multiple questions to do with the case, questions which would require Ryan to get in contact with his team who were all still out the crime site. He also made sure he placed a comment about how he wanted to speak to him and telling him he was at the scene as well.

A part of him felt guilty for a moment but he pushed it aside.

He knew what was best for his partner after all.

* * *

"Good job Jersey" Ryan commented as he helped Danni lie back down, she had fallen quiet, merely watching him with a look of trust as she nibbled at the cracker he had given her. She had only managed one and a half and a few sips of water but he figured it was better than nothing at all.

Taking the blanket from the back of the sofa he wrapped it around her, pushing back her hair from her face with a tender look before he opened his mouth to speak, closing it when he phone suddenly beeped at him. Taking it from his trouser pocket, his slid his thumb over the screen and opened the message, reading it and cursing softly. He glanced down at Danni who was watching him with a curious look.

"It's Steve" he explained, waving the phone around for a second before he slipped it back into his pocket. "I'm needed back at the crime scene. Steve needs some answers to some questions and I need to speak to my team to be able to answer them." He told her. "I'll come and check on you in two hours once it's done okay? I know you probably want to be alone but with something like the flu you shouldn't be. You'll probably feel worse before you feel better."

"Thanks for the upbeat news" Danni commented, her voice coming out croaky.

"You're welcome, keep sipping the water, you need to stay hydrated." He reminded her before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "When I get back I'll cook the soup for you." He promised before he left the room heading towards the door and stepping out into the bright sunlight. He headed over to his car which he had parked in front of the drive and got in, fishing his phone out again and texting Steve back telling him he was on his way. He started the engine with a sigh before he drove off. He hated leaving Danni but at the end of the day he still had a job to do and an insanely busy department to run. He just hoped she would be okay in the two hours he was gone.

* * *

Steve waited a moment until he was sure Ryan was gone before he turned his truck engine back on and pulled into the spot that Ryan had been occupying before. He climbed out and headed to the door, knocking on it before he grabbed his keys and selected the one for Danni's house which she had given him, stating that she would rather he let himself in than break the door down in an emergency.

"Hey Danni? It's me. I'm just checking in on you and making sure that you got everything you need." He called out softly, heading towards the bedroom, a frown coming to his face when he realised that the bed was empty. Turning he tried the living room, stopping when he saw her curled up on the sofa, wrapped tightly in a blanket like a mini burrito though it clearly wasn't doing any good considering she was still shivering. "Hey, hey, hey what are you doing out here? You need to be in bed. Let me help you." He said moving towards her. She blinked at him in confusion which reflected in her voice as she spoke.

"Steve?"

"Yeah it's me. I just wanted to check on you quickly before I headed back. I'll come back in a couple of hours and stay with you."

Danni blinked, shooting him a strange look before she closed her eyes, her mind muddled with fatigue.

"Okay I guess" She murmured. Steve didn't waste any time, gathering her up in his arms and headed out of the living room into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. "Thanks" She said softly, her eyes closing as sleep took her.

"You're welcome Danno" He murmured back, setting his watch alarm before he turned and headed towards the front door, setting her alarm for her and left, locking up behind him.

If he hurried back now and drove in his normal way than he should make it back to the crime scene before Ryan got there.

He glanced back at the house as he drove away, content in the knowledge that he would be back in two hours and would take good care of her, just like she always did for him when he was ill.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


	3. Chapter 3

Someone has to do it

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Ryan Moore and Duncan Taylor anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you**

 **This story fits into the 'What could have been' saga and is written with the extremely talented TealRose. If you haven't done so already than you should definitely check out her work!**

 **This story is pretty much written, it just needs some editing. Any mistakes made are my own and not TealRose's so I apologise in advance for that. I also apologise if I use the English terms for words instead of the American, sometimes it's hard to remember to do that especially when my own mind is telling me that I've done it right.**

 **This one is slightly different to the others, I'm so used to writing Danni looking after everyone else that I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Danni was the one who was being looked after for once.**

 **Anyway I don't think there is anything more to say except that we hope you enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Part of the Danni world saga – female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve pulled his truck into the same parking space as before and killed the engine, glancing around him carefully, a small smile coming to his face when he saw that he had beaten Ryan to the scene.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out.**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve pulled his truck into the same parking space as before and killed the engine, glancing around him carefully, a small smile coming to his face when he saw that he had beaten Ryan to the scene. Knowing all the shortcuts from his youth still had proven to be a god send. He climbed out of his truck and slammed the door shut behind him, nodding at the officer who held the tape up at him to step under. He knew that Danni would have his hide if she heard that he was rude or dismissive to any of them in her absence, he had had to listen to that certain lecture before and it wasn't one he wanted to experience again.

Steve looked round, picking up on his team's positions before he headed over to where Jack stood alone, looking down at a tablet in his hand with a slight frown on concentration on his face.

"Hey Jack" He called out, attracting the tall blond attention to him.

"Hey Steve, how is Danni girl doing? Did you go check on her?" He queried, a look of concern in his pale blue eyes as he lowered the tablet to his side.

"Yeah I checked on her" Steve said coming to a stop by his side. "She's at home resting but with how she is already Jack, I'm not sure whether twenty four hours will be enough for her to recover. I think she'll need at least a week."

Jack nodded, a sigh of understanding escaping him.

"I thought twenty four hours was a bit optimistic. The last time I caught the flu from the girls it took me at least three days to feel even remotely human again. My parents had to look after Poppy and Bella while I stayed at home, hiding under my blankets. I wanted to shoot myself at the beginning because I felt so rough."

Steve winced at the comment. They would be screwed if they lost Danni for three days or longer. They had countless of meetings with the DA office and Danni was the one who knew the ins and outs of their last few cases. She was meant to be the one who did these meetings but if she couldn't move then one of the others would have to go through her notes and see if they could do the meetings instead.

He reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, his gaze flickering to the side in time to see Ryan pull up in his car. He brought up a message and selected Toast's number, shooting him a text telling him to increase Danni's no contact rule to forty eight hours instead of twenty four ending it with a promise to keep the younger man in the loop about her condition. Steve knew that if he didn't, then Toast would only end up panicking and Steve needed their hacker on the top of his game.

"Hey Ryan"

Steve blinked at Jack's greeting and glanced to the side just as Ryan came to a stop next to him, his blue eyes landing on Jack with a smile before they flickered to Steve.

"Hey Jack, hey Steve. So where is the blood pattern which you mentioned in your text? The one which you needed me to look at?"

"It's over here" Steve told him, putting his cell back into his pocket and waving at Ryan to follow him as he led him to the blood spatter he had been talking about. Ryan stopped next to him, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I see what you mean" He commented lowly, looking over his shoulder and waving two member of his team over to him. "Who do you want the reports to be sent to since Danni is out of action? She's normally the one I send them to." He queried, holding up his hand before Steve could answer and addressed his comment to his people. "Hey guys, I need you to photograph this area and then call Tristan and tell me what I want him down here so he can have a look at this and take the samples needed." He said, waiting until they nodded before he turned to look at Steve, his eyebrow raised, waiting for him to answer his previous question.

"I want the reports to be sent to me and Chin. I'll have to sign them off anyway so I might as well read them. Danni's been teaching me the CSU jargon and she's a good teacher." He admitted to Ryan surprised when the other guy grinned at him.

"What? You telling me that the navy didn't teach you stuff like this? Because you're normally notice the same things as the others do in your team and they've all been trained."

Steve laughed at the comment and shook his head.

"Nothing like that, I just had to think like the scum bag we were chasing. If something didn't add up then I had to figure out what it was and quickly." He told the other man who nodded at him.

"I know that feeling." He stated before he turned serious. "We'll be finished here within an hour. I'll head back with half of my team now to start going through the evidence to see what I can find and then I'll email the results to you and Chin." He nodded at Steve before he turned and headed over to where the other CSU agents were gathered. Steve stared after him for a moment before he looked at Jack, surprised to find Jack looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked when Jack continued to frown at him.

"Is there something going on that I should know about? Because that look you just gave Ryan was totally different from the one you were wearing when you were speaking to him. I was always under the impression that you liked Ryan but I'm guessing from the look on your face now that something has happened recently to change your mind, something which might be Danni related maybe?" He commented. Steve blinked at him for a moment, considering deflecting the question before he found himself answering him.

"I don't have a problem with Ryan personally, what I have a problem with is the fact that he won't leave Danni alone so I plan to keep him busy so she can rest. You know I found him at her house earlier." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the almost amused look which came to Jack's face at his comment.

"Right" He said, drawing the word out before he shrugged. "Well I'll be dropping in to see Danni later to give her some crackers. I remember her saying yesterday that she didn't have any left and I doubt she'll be wanting anything stronger than that. I know they helped me when I had the flu."

"I'll get her some Jack, I don't want you to get the flu, we're already one person done, and we can't afford to have two. I've already been exposed to it but you haven't because you haven't interacted with Danni earlier. I'm guessing you don't want Poppy or Bella to be struck down do you?" Steve responded, ignoring the slight stab of guilt he felt about using Jack's weakness for his daughters against him. From the frown Jack shot him, it was clear the older man knew exactly what he was doing as well.

"I guess so" He said reluctantly. "I just remember how much it sucked being alone during it. Grace is with her dad right? So Danni's going to be in that house alone and that's not going to do her any good, if anything it will make her feel worse." He glanced away from Steve when Kono called to him, waving her hand at him. "Looks like Kono's got something. I'll see you later Steve." He commented before he turned and headed away leaving Steve staring after him.

Danni groaned, shivering beneath her duvet as she wrapped it round her, she felt awful. She reached up, rubbing at her tired eyes surprised to find her fingertips wet as though she had been crying. She felt miserable and alone. It had been two hours since Steve had put her to bed and she hadn't moved since then. She had received a couple of texts from Amy asking if there was anything she needed and promising to pop around later with some soup around dinner time but until then she would be alone.

She wondered whether she had enough strength to crawl into her shower and just let herself lay underneath the steaming hot water which may help her feel a little more human but she quickly dismissed it. Her thoughts moving towards thoughts of the soup which Ryan had left her earlier. A soup which seemed extremely tempting. It wouldn't take too much effort to cook it either.

She pushed herself slowly into a sitting position, wriggling to the edge of the mattress before she came unsteadily to her feet and began moving towards the kitchen. She had just made it to the hallway when she realised that she heard the sound of raised voices from outside her front door. She blinked at it, groaning when she realised that she would have to deal with whatever it was. Groaning she headed to the door, resting against the wall for a moment before she opened the door finding herself confronted by Ryan and Steve. Steve who looked furious while Ryan merely looked confused.

"Get out of here" Steve was telling Ryan.

"Seriously what's your problem, I've just come to check on Danni, nothing more and nothing less." Ryan replied, his words merging with Steve's causing a sharp spike of pain to Danni's head.

"What the hell are you both doing?" She demanded, her voice icy as she glared at the pair of them, her thoughts foggy as she tried to figure out why they were making a scene outside her front door. Her eyes dropped to Steve's hand, blinking when she realised that he was holding a bag of groceries in his arm, his other hand in a fist. Ryan was empty handed. "I asked you a question Steve, what the hell is going on? Why are you here? Can I not sleep in peace or die whatever comes first." Steve's eyes finally moved from Ryan to look at her, his gaze softening when he took in her pale face. "No, you know what just no. you can just go away." She told him, tilting her head to the side, a look on her face which told them that she was blaming them for her predicament.

She leaned forward and took the bag of groceries, her eyes landing on the crackers which she knew would be perfect with the soup. She had forgotten them the last time she had gone shopping. She took a step back and slammed the door on them both leaving them both staring at it.

"What the hell is your problem Steve?" Ryan demanded angrily turning to look at the other man.

"I don't have a problem yet but I will if you don't get back to working on the evidence we need for our case." He said, a tone to his voice which told Ryan not to disobey him as he reaching into his pocket and took out his keys selecting Danni's one and opened the door, stepping through and closing it behind him before Ryan could move. He locked it and looked around him at the hall way, making a mental note to deal with Ryan the next day when he was back at work.

He kicked off his shoes and headed towards the bedroom, entering the room, his eyes dropping to the floor to see that Danni had left the bag of groceries beside the bed. She was sitting up, a blanket wrapped round her shoulders as she carefully opened the box of crackers.

"Do you need water or anything to go with the crackers?"

"What I need is for you to go away." She told him stubbornly before she looked up at him. "What was that exactly?" She demanded, shaking her head as she reached across the bed and picked up her cell phone from the side, her eyes fixed on Steve in a glare as she pressed down on the number three button and brought the handset to her ear.

Steve frowned at her reaction, unsure on what exactly she was talking about.

"If you mean about what just happened outside with Moore then I'm just looking out for you trying to make sure that no one bothers you while you're sick. Do you need an extra blanket?" He asked, noticing that she was shivering again. "Do you need me to get you another pillow maybe turn the heat on because you're shaking like a palm tree in a hurricane Danni" He told her making no effort to hide the concern from his voice.

Danni held her hand up at him, making it clear that she wanted him to stop talking before she spoke.

"Hey Boston, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the scene at the door. I know Steve is sorry as well that he was a jackass, he just gets focused and forgets his people skills. I'll see you when I'm better okay, maybe you could come round for dinner" She said, a slight smile coming to her face at whatever he said. "Yeah I know, I'll see you later." Steve watched as she hung up the phone, dropping it on the mattress before she focused back on him. He was expecting her to yell at him but instead she just stared at him "I feel really bad" She admitted, curling up into a ball with an unhappy sigh.

Steve's face dropped at her words but he pushed his concern to the side and focused on making her as comfortable as possible. He plumped her pillows around her before he headed towards the hall closest, pulling the door open and looking inside. His eyes scanning it before he found the second comforter he was looking for. He headed back into the bedroom and to the bed, picking up the crackers and placed the on the side. He tucked her in even more. She snuggled down on the pillow, sighing with relief as she did. A part of her was still annoyed by the way he treated Ryan but the larger part was just thankful not to be alone.

"I have my laptop with me Danni so I'll work here in the living room, that way I'll be able to check on you okay." He said before he turned and moved into her bathroom. He rummaged through her cabinet, grabbing a thermometer and headed back into the bedroom, waving it at her. She looked at it groggily before she shook her head at him. She waited until he nodded before she spoke.

"What happened with the case?" She asked, watching as he grinned at her, she made a sound of outrage as he slipped the thermometer into her mouth before she could close it.

"We caught the killer red handed. It turns out that that it had been an unsanctioned hit and the guy was practically thrown on our steps with the gun included. All I have to do is work on the paperwork and gather all the information together.

"You're doing the paperwork?" she queried, her words muffled round the thermometer. "Am I dying or something or are you here because you know that you'll need help with it?" She teased as she leaned back against the pillow. Steve leaned forward and took the thermometer from her mouth and looked down at it with a frown. 99 degrees. He would have to call Malia and ask her advice on what to do. "Well are you doing to tell me the verdict or am I meant to guess?" She asked

"You've got a temperature" He told her briefly, looking down at her face. His eyebrow rising when she snorted at him.

"Well I already knew that Steve so why don't you tell me something I don't know" Steve was silent for a moment before he answered.

"How about the fact that you're extremely interesting when you're sick" Danni blinked at him in surprise but he ignored it, leaning down instead and picking the bag of groceries up. He searched through it producing a small bottle of juice which Kono had handed to him before he left. "Kono sent this, she said to mention that it was the juice she told you about before."

Danni nodded, watching as he undid the lid before she took it from him. Steve smiled at her before turning and heading out of the room. She heard the front door open and close a few minutes later. He moved past her door, holding some files and his laptop and headed into what she assumed was the living room. Moments later he actually heard the tapping of computer keys.

She almost laughed out loud realising that he had meant what he had said. He was going to stay there and simply work away on their reports for the rest of the day. She shook her head staring at the juice she held before she placed it on the side and snuggled down.

She must have been sicker than she thought.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


	4. Chapter 4

Someone has to do it

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Adam 'Toast' Charles , Kono Kalakaua and Malia Waincroft belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Ryan Moore and Duncan Taylor anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you**

 **This story fits into the 'What could have been' saga and is written with the extremely talented TealRose. If you haven't done so already than you should definitely check out her work!**

 **This story is pretty much written, it just needs some editing. Any mistakes made are my own and not TealRose's so I apologise in advance for that. I also apologise if I use the English terms for words instead of the American, sometimes it's hard to remember to do that especially when my own mind is telling me that I've done it right.**

 **This one is slightly different to the others, I'm so used to writing Danni looking after everyone else that I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Danni was the one who was being looked after for once.**

 **Anyway I don't think there is anything more to say except that we hope you enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Part of the Danni world saga – female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve groaned, dropping the file he has been reading onto Danni's coffee table and wondered not for the first time how exactly his partner could do this day after day and still somehow manage to look serene over it**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out.**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Steve groaned, dropping the file he has been reading onto Danni's coffee table and wondered not for the first time how exactly his partner could do this day after day and still somehow manage to look serene over it. After only thirty minutes he was already bouncing against the walls. Why the hell did they need reports anyway? Surely the DA or whoever wanted the information could simple pick up a phone and call the ME or CSU agent directly. Reading this report from the ME required a dictionary for all the medical terms which was used to describe the fact that the victim had been shot.

He pushed himself to his feet and moved out of the living room and into Danni's spotless kitchen, a smile coming to his face at the sight of it. It was a well-known fact in their team that Danni was the baker and chef of the group. She loved cooking and often brought them in hers and Grace's leftover for them to tackle. He headed over to the coffee machine, switching it on and running through the familiar routine, thankful that Danni had listened to him and got the same make and model that he had himself, it made life easier for them both when they were in each other's houses which was often.

He finished preparing his drink, picking the mug up and brought it back into the living room placing it beside his laptop. For a second he stared down at the file he had been working on knowing he should get back to it but he couldn't focus on it, not when his partner was suffering. He breathed out noisily, shaking his head as he left the room again, this time heading towards the main bedroom where Danni was.

It felt strange seeing the new side of his partner he had experienced earlier. She was normally cool and reserved with people, always friendly and kind and willing to help but the true essence of who she was, was hidden behind a thick wall which most people could never get through. For her to sass him, her eyes sparkling with a rare show of cheekiness even while she was sick was something he wasn't used to seeing but something which he could admit to himself intrigued him greatly.

He sighed, pushing the thought from his mind as he entered the cool, dark room, moving straight to the bed unsurprised and relieved to see her fast asleep, her features completely relaxed making her look years younger than she actually was. It was a relief to see her like that, sometimes he found himself whether she actually slept well or whether she made do with a few hours here and there.

"Oh Danno, what am I going to do with you?" He murmured to himself, reaching out and brushing some hair away from her face making sure not to disturb her. Rest is what she needed to be able to fight off whatever it was she had contracted. He looked up sharply when he heard a car pull up outside, a car which he recognised. He sighed quietly, twisting and heading out of the room and towards the front door

He stopped in front of it and opened it before the person could knock on the door and disturb Danni from the rest she desperately needed. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised as he waited for the visitor to reach him.

"Toast" He stated, once the younger man was in ear shot of him. Toast looked up at the sound of his voice, a stubborn look on his face which almost made Steve smile, sometimes it was easy to forget that the man in front of him was twenty six years old and not a kid. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear in my text to you all that I had everything under control here and that none of you needed to come down here." He remarked as Toast came to a stop in front of him, holding a bag in his arm.

"We got your message loud and clear boss man but I wanted to bring you something to eat since Blondie has always warned us that you get grouchy when you don't and I think the last thing she needs when she's feeling rubbish is you being grouchy with her." Steve blinked at the comment looking back down at the bag and recognised the logo from their favourite Chinese which they tended to order from when they were having to work late on a case.

"Thanks Toast" He replied, reaching out and taking the bag from him, the smells making his stomach clench with hunger as he realised he hadn't eaten since breakfast and even that had been rushed.

Toast rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, peering past Steve as though he expected Danni to suddenly appear behind him. A frown coming to his face when the space behind Steve remained stubbornly empty.

"How is Blondie feeling?" He demanded, making no effort to hide his concern from his voice.

Steve tilted his head looking toward the younger man. He had always found Toast and Danni's relationship together a strange one. At first he had thought that Toast had fancied Danni but it seemed deeper than that between them. He could tell that the younger man wasn't in love with Danni but he definitely felt something for her, like the love a baby brother would feel for his older sister.

"She has a temperature at the moment, I've put a second blanket on her because she kept shivering. I was tempted to call Malia to see if there was anything I should be doing to help her but I decided to wait a couple of hours before I did, I didn't want to wake her." Toast nodded at him, moving past Steve into the hallway before the other man could react. Sighing Steve placed his finger against his mouth and waved Toast through to the kitchen, placing the food on the table as he headed over to the cupboard and opened it, pulling out a plate. He wanted to eat in the living room but he knew that Danni would have his hide if he did that.

"How long are you planning on staying here for?" Toast queried, a smile coming to his face. He had peered into the living room and seen Steve's work station.

"As long as it takes" Steve responded, opening the lid of the container, thankful to see that Toast had gotten his usual order.

"In that case do you need me to drop off at your house and pick you up anything? I got time if I go now" Toast offered. The offer making Steve blink as he realised that he hadn't thought that far ahead, he had been too intent on getting to Danni's house before Ryan did.

"I have a backpack packed in case of emergencies in the cupboard beneath the stairs, it's got everything I need in it for a couple of nights away." He told Toast who nodded at him, his gaze still moving around him.

"I can get that for you or you know I can ring Chin or something and he can go and get it because I know you're cautious over who you give your alarm code to." Toast remarked. Steve raised an eyebrow at the comment opening his mouth to speak when the sound of harsh coughing from the bedroom interrupted them.

Steve turned instantly, his reply to Toast comment forgotten as he power walked through the hallway and into the main bedroom, Toast close behind him. By the time he was in the doorway Steve already had Danni out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Toast stayed back, his face pale as he watched Danni throwing up, Steve holding her up, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face.

Danni shuddered as she leaned forward, barely able to support her own weight. She was aware of a strong arm holding her up while a soft soothing voice spoke to her gently telling her that she was safe and not alone but it felt as though it was coming far away from her. She leaned back against something hard and steady behind her before she twisted her head and buried her face against the warmth, a pleading sound escaping her.

"Please just shoot me and put me out of my misery" She mumbled, tears running unheeded down her face.

"Not going to happen Danno, think of what would happen to the state of Hawaii if you aren't around to keep me in line." Steve said softly to her, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Here, she probably needs this"

Steve glanced up to see Toast offering him a damp washcloth.

"Thanks" Steve said, nodding at him as he took the washcloth, his gaze meeting Toast's. "If you could get that bag then I'd appreciate it, my code is 240679" Toast's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded at him and left the bathroom. Steve was slightly surprised at himself that he had given Toast his code but the other man had proven time and time again that his heart lay with the Ohana and that he would do anything to protect them. He smiled to himself, turning back to Danni and wiping her face with the cloth "it's okay love, I've got you" He said softly. Danni clung to him, resting her head against his shoulder weakly, grey eyes staring up at him with a glazed look which concerned him. "Are you finished being sick?" He asked her, waiting until she nodded before he lifted her up in his arms and left the bathroom, moving her back to her bed leaving her uncovered on top of the duvet, if she still had a temperature then he needed to keep it down.

He grabbed his cell phone and went through his contact lists until he had the one he needed and pressed down on it, waiting for his call to be picked up.

Malia picked up on the third ring, a knowing tone to her voice as she spoke.

"Hey Steve, how is Danni doing?"

"She's not doing great" Steve said, reaching up and running his hand through his hair before he ran through the list of Danni's symptoms.

"It sounds like she has the flu which is going round but quite a nasty version of it, most people have got it fairly mildly but there has been one or two who have had to be admitted to hospital for some fluids" She told him. Steve stiffened at the comment, his eyes moving to Danni forcing himself to listen to Malia's voice as she continued to speak. "Danni's going to be okay Steve, just have her take small sip of water or juice every couple of minutes for a while I do mean small sips, don't let her guzzle it down even if she seems thirsty. The main thing is to stop her becoming dehydrated." She instructed, giving him a few more over the phone before she hung up with the promise to call him back in a couple hour.

Steve glanced towards Danni making sure she was okay before he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen grabbing a glass, he headed back into the bedroom and grabbed the juice from the bedside table which he opened and poured into the glass. He helped her up and got her to take a sip of the juice before he lowered her back down, watching as she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

He glanced around the room deciding that he could easily work in here rather than in the living room.

He didn't care if he got sick.

He was there for Danni.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


	5. Chapter 5

Someone has to do it

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Adam 'Toast' Charles , Kono Kalakaua and Malia Waincroft belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Ryan Moore and Duncan Taylor anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you**

 **This story fits into the 'What could have been' saga and is written with the extremely talented TealRose. If you haven't done so already than you should definitely check out her work!**

 **I seem to be on a complete roll recently because here we are with another completed story. I thought originally that this story would be longer but this seemed the perfect place to end this one. We may write some more for this mini saga, maybe a few one shots with Danni's recovery and everything but we'll see.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story and an especially massive thank you to everyone who took the time to review or to favourite the story or to even follow it. We really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway I don't think there is anything more to say except that we hope you enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always been the member of 50 who takes care of everyone else but what if for once she isn't able to? What if for once the other members of 50 have to step up and take care of her? It should be a simple thing for them to do but things never go simple, especially if you're a member of 50. (Part of the Danni world saga – female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni sighed as she tried to find the energy to lift her head off the pillow**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out.**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Danni sighed as she tried to find the energy to lift her head off the pillow. She had been sleeping on and off but she was finding it difficult to settle into anything deeper than a light snooze. Each time her eyes flickered open though she saw Steve by her side, lifting her gently away from the mattress and encouraging her with soft words to sip at the juice he offered her. She took it from him, sipping at it, vaguely aware of Steve brushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

After the third time the small routine had occurred she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for all this Steve" She said, her voice coming out weakly as she sleepily stared at his face, swallowing some more of the juice before she carried on speaking. "I know that you had plans with Catherine this weekend while she was in port. Kono told me yesterday, you still have time to go to her, you don't have to stay with me. I'm pretty sure the worse of whatever this is, is over now." She panted, worn out by her speech and allowed herself to wrap her hand around his wrist, not only needing the support to keep her steady but wanting the physical contact with him, her fingertip coming to rest over his pulse out of habit.

Steve frowned at the comment wondering exactly what she was talking about. He and Catherine didn't have plans unless you counting them going hiking with a few of the people who Catherine served with who Steve also knew. He had been planning on asking Danni and the others if they wanted to go as well but Danni had fallen sick before he could. Instead he had pulled out, calling Catherine and letting her know the change in plans, unsurprised when she didn't seem all that bothered that he wasn't going to be there. The two of them were friends and nothing more, they hadn't been anything more since Steve had realised his feelings for Danni run deeper than a simple partner and friend.

"You're not interrupting anything Danni, Catherine and I are just friends like you and Chin are friends or you and Toast. There's nothing going on anymore between us and hasn't been for at least a couple of months. You've got my word on that." He told her quietly, a smile coming to his face when he caught sight of the relieved smile which came to her face at his words. A smile which he took heart in. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a firm knock on the front door, he lowered her back down, tucking her in and ran his hand across her forehead, thankful to feel that she was a lot cooler before he jogged lightly out of the room and towards the front door hoping it was Toast with his rucksack.

He opened the door, his words of thanks dying on his lip as he shot Chin a confused look, wondering what the older man was doing there.

"Chin? Is something wrong? What are you doing here?" He demanded, making no effort to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Nothing is wrong Steve" Chin responded with a grin. "I'm guessing Malia forgot to tell you she was sending me in your last call to her. She thought that Danni might have been running low on the juice that Kono gave her so she sent me over with some for you. She was actually the one who introduced Kono to the stuff in the first place so we always have some littered around the place." He explained, holding out a brown paper bag to him which Steve took, automatically glancing inside to see the juice and a novel. "The book is for when she's feeling better." Chin commented with a shrug. "I shoved it in, we were talking about it a couple of days ago ad she said she wanted to check it out but didn't have the spare time. I'm guessing she now has nothing but time on her hands" He stated.

"Did Malia say how many of these juices Danni should have?" Steve asked, ignoring the comment about the book for the moment. Chin shrugged, glancing towards the bag in question.

"She didn't say, all she said was that Danni needed to sip at it and nothing else, if she tries to drink too much at once then she'll be sick."

Steve nodded, pushing down on the flash of annoyance which came over him. He couldn't take care of Danni properly if he was constantly having to leave her alone to deal with people at the door, even if those people were well meaning.

"Hey, we're all worried about Danni Brah, she's important to all of us not just to you" Chin told him firmly, making Steve wonder not for the first time whether the older native could actually read people's minds because he seemed to always know what Steve was thinking.

"I know, she just needs some rest and to keep the juice down" Steve answered on a sigh, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, keeping one ear open for Danni in case she called for him. He looked back towards Chin to see the other man watching him closely with a look that Steve couldn't read.

"How about if I send some dinner your way later? That way you don't have to worry about having to dig through Danni's fridge or cupboard later on. I know some women, especially those who tend to cook, have a use for everything and get pissed off when you use something they were saving for something else. Trust me I have been on the receiving end of one of those lectures too many times to count." Chin remarked ruefully.

"That would be good, Toast brought me some Chinese for lunch but maybe something simple like pizza? That way I could just throw the box away afterwards and not have to worry about washing things up." Steve answered, Chin opened his mouth to respond when they both heard a weak voice calling out.

"Steve?"

Steve automatically turned at the sound of Danni calling out to him, instantly taking a step towards the bedroom, before he stopped and glanced at Chin over his shoulder.

"Go and take care of Danni, I'll take care of the pizza and everything Brah, just do me a favour and call the others or send out a message about how Danni is doing. It will save you a lot of hassle in the long run if you do." Chin told him, making a moving motion with his hand before he leaned over and gripped the door, pulling it closed on him allowing Steve to move towards the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm here Danni" He told her softly as he headed to the bed, she was sweating which he took as a good sign.

"Could I have some more of that juice you've been giving me, it tastes good." She asked him hoarsely, her eyes focusing on him.

"Course you can" He answered, reaching out and snagging one of the bottles from the bag Chin had given him and opening it. He poured it into the near empty cup and sat on the edge of the bed, helping her sit up before he passed it to her. "Remember just have sips" he warned as she took it from him, bringing it to her mouth and sipping at it.

He raised an eyebrow when she handed it back almost half empty and placed it on the side, glancing at the name of the brand and making a mental note to get some for his house for her to drink since she clearly liked it. He made himself more comfortable, wrapping his arm around her and allowing her to snuggle against him with a tired sigh.

For a moment they merely sat there before Danni spoke.

"Steve" She commented, her voice slurred as though she was fighting sleep.

"Yeah Danni?"

"I'm really glad it was you who was with me" She said before her breathing evened out as sleep took her.

Steve smiled, holding her close as he looked around the dark room and realised that there was nowhere else he would want to be either.

"Me too Danni" He said quietly, tightening his grip on her. "Me too."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**


End file.
